


Fighting over the Dragon - unfinished version

by Heelium



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: But Hanzo wont join Talon nor Overwatch, Concept Mercy - Freeform, Demisexual Jesse McCree, Hana and Roadhog trying to pair up Lucio and Junkrat, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Overwatch and Talon fighting for Hanzo, Pansexual Hanzo, Super Shimada broes, That is the only reason why I wrote this lol, The junkers protect Hanzo
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-12
Updated: 2017-11-25
Packaged: 2018-12-27 05:50:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 9,395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12074778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heelium/pseuds/Heelium
Summary: Life was more easier when it was only girls and boys fighting for your attentions.  Not Overwatch or Talon---- this is the unfinished version. I decide to rewrite the story since I wasn't´t quite happy with this.----





	1. Not your brother

**Author's Note:**

> my english suck , u have been warned

Hanzo Shimada was many things, archer, ex-yakuza, fabulous - oh and a murder. Being raised as a heir to the Shimada empire, killing was like breathing. Yes, Hanzo killed people- arrest him- however never killed innocent people.  _Especially after that day._

 

His thought was interrupted when he sensed a person was about to approach him. Hanzo slowly grabbed his bow and an arrow.

 

“ _Brother._ ” _Brother._ That word left a bad taste in his mouth. The voice sounded familiar to Genji voice, but more robotic

 

 _“What do you want?”_ He responded back in Japanese coldly.

 

The cyborg behind him tensed. He slowly walked to Hanzo and sat down beside him. He took of his faceplate then looked up to the sky. The brothers sat in silence for a while before the cyborg started to talk.

 

_“Have you chosen a side yet, brother?”_

 

Hanzo let out a sigh. _“Not yours if you wonder.”_ He tried to not turn to the cyborg who had Genji´s face. 

 

“ _Then which did you choose then?”_

 

 _“I am not going to participate in... this war that are going on with Overwatch and Talon”_ Hanzo has done his research He knows that the cyborg was in Overwatch, and he knows that Overwatch is back. Even though he left the Shimada Empire for ten years ago, he still has contacts.

 

_“So, Talon has already asked you to join them.”_

_“Hn.”_

_“Brother-“_ Before “Genji” could finish, the older Shimada interrupted him.

 

_“ You are **not** my brother. My brother is **dead** because **I killed** him.”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok so I have always wanted to make a fic of Hanzo not joining Talon or Overwatch, well freely. So I am going to continue this but idk when since there is something that is called for school that annoys the shit out of me. I have many plans for this fic but the problem is that my english fucking suck so idk how i am going to write this shit. So it will probaly take more time.
> 
> However here is some ideas I have for this fic:
> 
> \- McfuckingHanzo  
> \- Shimadabroes ftw  
> \- Sayta, Hanzo and Amelia bitching about everything together  
> \- Hanzo somehow becomes Roadhog, Junkrat and Hana big bro
> 
> ANYWAy hoped u enjoy this shit. 
> 
> Edited; by me lol


	2. Frog who love junker that protect blue dragon

Winston always wanted to the change the world. He wanted to bring happiness and goodness. He always loved Overwatch and their ideals. In Overwatch, they didn´t just need soldiers but scientist too.  Even though Winston is a gorilla, he was accepted by most people in Overwatch. He had people he cared about, loved and wanted to protect him.

 

He finally had a family that he treasured. So, when Genji told him that he wanted his brother to join Overwatch, the gorilla was horrified. His brother was the reason why Genji almost died! However, he knew that it was better to have Shimada Hanzo on their side rather than against them.

 

“So, what did your brother choose Agent Genji?” Winston asked Genji. Genji preferred people to use his first name rather than his last name. The cyborg sighed and told him that Hanzo didn´t want to join either Overwatch or Talon.

 

“At least he aint gonna to join Talon.” Said the man beside him know as Jesse McCree. For some reasons, he wore cowboy clothes but who was Winston to judge? He is a freaking talking gorilla that is smarter than half of the people in earth.

 

“Well, we can discuss it later. First we need to plan this mission.”

 

 

* * *

 

 

Mako Rutledge known as Roadhog in the media have lived a long life.  _Longer than I ever thought I would live to be honest…_  He is a man of few words and liked to be prepared before going in to a battle. In the media, he was concerned as a criminal. So, when Overwatch asked him and Jamison Fawkes aka Junkrat to join them, Roadhog was shocked.

 

“Hey, Hog…” Beside him sat Jamison. He usually wore his crazy happy face but right now he looked more serious than Soldier:76. “Who thought Overwatch wanted us in their organization.” The younger Australian started to play with the bomb he was holding like he was nervous.

 

The two ex-criminals were in a mission. Their mission was to search an old Overwatch base in India along with McCree, Lucio, D.Va and Genji. According to Winston somebody have tried to hack the database there so he wanted them to check the place. Winston knew Talon have started to become more active there, so he sent a six team instead of two just in case.

 

Since they have completed the mission, Roadhog and Junkrat sat outside the abandoned building waiting until Lena Oxton aka Tracer picked the team up.

 

“Are ya happy that they asked ya to join them? I mean, Overwatch is the good guys, full of heroes y´know. So, when they asked us, I thought they were crazy! I mean who wants two criminals to save the world?!” Roadhog snorted.

 

“Maybe…” The older Australian started. “Do you want to be a hero?” Roadhog said nervously. Jamison blinked. “Want to be a hero? Mate, I have dreamed of being a hero all my life!” Roadhog chuckled how excited Jamison got by that question. 

 

The two Australians waited outside for a while and talking. Well, Jamison talked mostly. Roadhog just nodded or told him to shut up.

 

“And then she said íf ya ca-“

 

“Junkrat.” The blond man looked up to the older man.

 

“Yeah?

 

“Do you think that Genji is Hanzo´s brother?”

 

Before Jamison could answer the question, the comm in their ear started to beep. ”-llo?!! Roadhog? Junkrat? Come in!” In the mission, they had to use their codename instead of their real name if they had it. Roadhog picked up his comm and responded.

 

“Roadhog. What is wrong?”

 

“Nothin´.” It was McCree. “Just telling ya guys that Tracer will pick us up in few minutes. We will be with ya guys in short after finishin´ the downloadin´. McCree out.”

 

True to his word, the other outside to them after some minutes and the ship Tracer was flying landed before them shortly after. “Hey, Junkrat guess what?” The short Brazilian, Lucio, came running to them.

 

Shortly Roadhog and Jamison joined, Lucio Correia dos Santos and Hana Song aka D.Va, joined Overwatch. For some reasons, Lucio and Jamison clicked immediately. Roadhog knew that Jamison had something for Lucio, but didn´t say anything about it. For now.

 

“-nd then Genji screamed like a freaking 5 years old girl!” Lucio laughed after telling him what happened inside the abandoned base. Jamison starred in awe when Lucio continued to finish the story. Behind them Genji was cursing in Japanese while McCree was teasing him. The Brazilian noticed the younger Australian stared at him with huge eyes when he finished telling the story.

 

“Eh, J-Jamison?” He stammered. Hana started make "ooo" sound which made Lucio flush. “S-Stop it H-Hana!” Jamison noticed that he was starring and blushed.

 

Before things could be awkward, Tracer came out of the ship and told the others to come inside the ship. The other started to board the ship but suddenly-:

 

 

**BOOOM!**

The building beside the abandoned base exploded. A man with a bow jumped out of the building?

.

.

.

 

“What the fuck!” Shouted McCree. The other started to take out their weapon and stood in a defence positon. Jamison took Lucio behind his back. The man took an arrow from his back and shouted in a foreign language.

 

“ ** _Ryuu Ga Waga Teki Wo Kurau_**!”

 

The man let the arrow fly and out from that, two blue dragons devoured the building. You could hear people screaming the most painful scream inside of the building.

 

The whole team froze. Tracer, Hana and Lucio was shocked when they saw the dragons. They have never seen something so beautiful and dangerous at the same time. McCree gripped at his Peacemaker harder and his eyes darkened while Genji put his Katana back at his hips. Jamison beamed and ran to the man, Roadhog followed him as did the rest of the team.

 

“HANZO!”

 

The man called for Hanzo turned around to Jamison and sighed. Hanzo was wearing a white t-shirt that had blood on and a black pant that was ruined. His hair was down and it looked like he just came from a war. His lip was bleeding and his eyes were cold. But when Jamison came up running to him and hugged the Japanese man, his eyes soften a little. Hana turned around to look at Lucio, she gave him a concern look. The Brazilian just shrugged and looked down at the ground.

 

“Jamison…”

 

“Ya okay, mate? Ya look like ya came from a war.” Hanzo chuckled a little, but his attention returned to those who stood behind Jamison. Genji was about to walk to Hanzo however McCree showed him behind him and pointed his gun at the elder Shimada. “So, this is yer  _brother_ of yer…” The cowboy usually had a warm voice, but this time the voice was cold which sent chills down Lena spin. 

 

Jamison and Roadhog immediately pointed their weapon at Genji and McCree which made Tracer point her weapon at them. Hana and Lucio looked confused, the younger Shimada panicked while the elder rolled his eyes.

 

“What the fuck are you doin´ Agent Roadhog and Agent Junkrat? Move aside!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think this is the first time I wrote over 1000 words, damn. I will try to make each chapter 1000 words or more ! Thought I will just post this chapter since I almost finished the third chapter. 
> 
> anyway so I think I will make Junkrat and Lucio a ship, would you guys like it? Or do u guys want them to just stay as friends?
> 
> Idk if u guys noticed it but the are a reason why I decided to use Roadhog instead of Mako, u guys will know it later why. 
> 
> So what did u guys think of this chapter? Hope u liked it !! <33
> 
> \----Chapter not edited---


	3. late as always dragon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Why u always late Hanzo

_“What the fuck are you doing Agent Roadhog and Agent Junkrat? Move aside!”_

 

 

* * *

 

 

Jesse McCree have done many things wrong in his life. From stealing a cookie from his mom to stealing money for Deadlock to murdering people. Joining Deadlock was a big mistake, but what did a ten years old boy know when he had no one to raise him? When Jesse met Gabriel Reyes, his life changed. Yes, Jesse still had to kill people however this time it was bad people, and he had a roof over his, enough food, clean clothes and a family. A fucked up family, but still a family that for once cared for him. For a while, everything was good. Life was good, until…. Everything exploded.

 

“Jesse!” The cowboy snapped out of his thought. He looked at the man behind Jamison and gripped his gun harder. The look in Jesse´s eyes was hard and cold. It was full of hate and stared right in Hanzo eyes but Hanzo just stared back with bored eyes.

 

Lena putted her gun down and slowly walked to Jesse. “Umm, love?” She started slowly. “Maybe is best if you put your gun down, we all should put our weapon down.” She gave a nervous laugh. “We should get going before the police come.”

 

Jesse knows he should listen to Lena, but he really wanted to shoot the older Shimada. He looked at Genji who was behind him, Lena who tries to not panic as much as Genji then back to Hanzo who had a smirk on his face.  _That bastard…_  Jesse closed his eyes and took a deep breath for a moment before storming of to the ship. Dragging Genji with him of course. As if he is going to let Genji be near that man.  

 

“Come on loves, we need to leave fast!” Lena dragged Lucio back to the ship and excepted Hana to follow her. Hana wanted to introduce herself to Genji´s older brother however she has heard all the bad things he did to Genji from Jesse. “Uh... I think we should go back to the ship guys.” The Junkers ignored her and started to ask Hanzo thousand questions. Or Jamison did it, Roadhog just stood there.

 

"Where have ya been? Why haven´t ya contacted us? I know that ya have missions and ya ne- Is that piercings?" 

 

The older Shimada chuckled and ruffled Jamison hair. Hanzo had piercings at both side at bridge of his nose. His left ear were full of piercing while his right ear only had one earring.  “Another time, I will answer your questions. You should listen to the Little Miss and hurry back to your ship.” Jamison snorted and Hana flushed.  

 

“L-Little M-M-Miss?!”

 

Hana looked offended and gave Hanzo her scariest look. She laid both her hands on her hips and took a deep breath before she let everything out.

“IwouldletyouknowthatthisLitlleMissisaprofessionalgamernumberoneIammechpilotandIhaveservedinaspecialforceformycountryDontgoaroundandthinkyouraremorepowerfulthanmejustbecauseyouareaShimadaImafuckingbeatyouanydayoldman!”  

 

Hana tried to catch her breath while the rest of them blinked in shock. For a second everything was silence. Then men laughed. Well Hanzo and Roadhog laughed like normal people laugh while Jamison… Let say he needs help.  

Hana looked at the them in confusing. _Why are they laughing?_  Then she realized what she said to Hanzo fucking Shimada.  _Oh shit_. “I-I, u-uhh” The words wouldn´t leave the Korean woman mouth. So, she stormed off into the ship with redder face than Jesse´s seraph.

“Well,” The Japanese man laid his hand on Jamison shoulder and gave both the men a smile. “You should hurry and go before they leave you behind.” The Junkers tensed.

“Will we see each other again, mate?”

"I.. We..” Hanzo sighed and crossed his arms. The men could hear the police siren which made Lena shout at the Junkers to hurry back. Hanzo took a hair tie out of his pants and put his hair in a ponytail. He took his bow over his shoulder and gave the Junkers a small smile.

  “I will find you guys in a week.”

 

* * *

 

 

“DON’T FUCKING TOUCH HIM YER BASTARD”

Hana song have experienced a lot of shit a 19 years old young women usually don’t.  She had seen her teammates that she considers as family die right in front of her eyes. Some of them didn´t die in a pleasant way and sometimes… Hana can still hear their screams. She knew that she was fighting to protect her country, but it was times Hana wished she was the one who died in the battlefield. 

When Overwatch asked her to join them, she hesitated. Of course, she wanted to join Overwatch, she always wanted to join them since the day she learned about them. At the same time, it meant that she had to watch her teammates die if death didn´t take her first. _But someone have to sacrificed more than others in order to protect the weak._ In the end, Hana became an agent of Overwatch. _Someone has to do the dirty work_. She remained herself.

Now she is here, one week later after the incident with Hanzo Shimada. Winston decided to send them to a small village in west side of India. Talon was holding the people of the village as hostage and they were going to save them. However, some way or another it ended up with it was they who needed saving.

Right now, Roadhog, Jamison and Lucio was held has captive. They were in the middle of the street surrounded by 20 Talon agents. Hana was hiding in one of the houses. Her MEKA got taken by Talon however she could still fight. Genji and Jesse was also hiding but in different place. Lena had left them after two days. Overwatch was short on pilots, so Lena had her hands full. 

In the streets laid a bleeding Roadhog. He got stabbed with a knife after the men got too tired to hold him down. They had taken all their weapons for them. Jamison, who was held down by three Talon agents, was screaming at the agent who had pointed his gun at Lucio´s head.

“And what are you going to do with it? Kill me” The man along with the other Talon agents laughed. Roadhog was groaning in pain which made Hana panick. She pressed on the com in her ear and told Jesse to hurry up and call backup. “Winston won´t answer!” He told her. _I guess I am not only one who is stressing._

Hana focused her attention back to the people in the street. She was trying to find some kind of way she could safe her teammates.  The man gave Jamison a smirk before leaning down to the audio medic.  “When I think about it, he is kind of cute. Don´t you guys think so?” The other man agrees and some of them shouted: “Let´s fuck him until he dies”.

“Leave him alone, mate. Or…”

“Or what, trash?”

**“Ryuga Waga Teki Wo Kurau!”**

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel like this chapter is so messy. idk what I wrote. The beginning is so shit and tbh idk how McHanzo is going to happen when Hanzo isn´t going to join Overwatch... oH WEll, let´s see what happens 
> 
> Edited but by me lol so still mistakes here


	4. Drama Queens, getting Dragon shot

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ENJOY

_“Leave him alone, mate. Or…”_

_“Or what, trash?”_

**_“Ryuga Waga Teki Wo Kurau!”_ **

 

* * *

 

 

When Jamison heard the familiar words, his face immediately lighted up. His head snapped to his left side and waited for the dragons to come. As the two blue dragons touched Jamison body, he relaxed. All the pain he felt for two seconds, was gone. Jamison felt hand touch his right cheek, and singing a song ones his mother sang to him. He opened his eyes and saw his mother smiling to him. Tears started to form in his eyes and it felt… It felt like he was home again. But before he could touch her, the dragons disappear and he was back to reality.

 

Jamison looked around him and saw the agents of Talon was burnt down to ashes. He first went to Roadhog, who stopped bleeding but he was still unconscious then looked at Lucio who was shaking. “Lucio! Ya, okay mate?” The younger Australian touched the other man who immediately pushed him away. “Don´t touch me please...” It was barely a whisper but Jamison heard what he said.

 

“Junkrat! Lucio!”

 

Hana came running to them with Genji and Jesse behind her. “Are you guys alright?” Genji went to check Roadhog to see if he was okay, while Jesse was talking to someone on his phone. Probably Winston.

 

“Well, I´m fine and Hog has stopped bleeding thanks to Hanzo´s dragons but I can´t say the same to Lucio.”

 

Jamison gave Lucio a concern look. Lucio curled up to a ball. The Korean agent looked around her and asked: “How can you guys still be alive and not the bad guys?” With a confusing look.

 

“Because I order my dragons to only kill the… bad guys.”

 

Everyone except Lucio and Roadhog froze. Jesse immediately took out his gun and pointed it at the man who was standing behind him. “Jesse, no!” Genji stood up and walked between Jesse and the other man. Jamison took out gun and pointed it at Jesse.

 

“I swear McCree, if ya try to shoot at Hanzo....”

 

Jesse chuckled coldly and hided his eyes behind his brown hat. “Jamison, my friend, I like ya but try to stand between me and this trash...” Jesse turned to look at Jamison, for a second his right eyes turned black with a hint of a red light. Hanzo sighed and putted his bow around his shoulder. _Drama Queens…_

 

He tried to ignore the voices as he looked over the area. Hanzo noticed something in the building behind the Korean girl. So, he walked closer to Genji which made Jesse tense. “What do ya think ya do- “

 

Before Jesse could finish the sentence, Hanzo pushed Genji to the side and then threw himself at the cowboy.  

 

**_PANG_ **

****

**_PANG_ **

 

Pain shout through Hanzo body which made him close his eyes and take a deep breath before opening it. He took the cowboy´s gun from him before he could react and shot at the building. You could hear a scream from there but Hanzo was too busy to not scream from the pain.

 

He could hear voices but didn´t know what it said, his visions started to blur. Hanzo felt someone push him but before he could hit the ground, his world went black.

 

 

* * *

 

 

_Hanzo have always loved the spring in Japan. It was the time the Sakura trees bloomed. Instead of dark, ragged clouds the clear blue sky was bathed in golden glow. Hanzo´s hair danced in the warm wind while he was reading a book under the Sakura tree._

_“Brother!”_

_A small boy came running up to Hanzo. It was Genji. “Come and play with me!” He said in their native language. Hanzo chuckled. “Later, I need to finish reading this book.” The boy gave him a sad look. “But… You promised.” Hanzo sighed and gave his little brother a small smile._

_“Please, Hanzo! Just some few minutes! Pleaseeeeeee….” Genji whined at Hanzo. “Genji….” The older brother brushed his hair away from his hair._

_“Please! Just for a while. Please! Please-” Suddenly,” -- **Please!”** Genji´s soft voice turned out to a painfull scream. The background around the brothers turned to black and it was red thick liquied everywhere. Hanzo was no longer holding a book but a bloody katana. In front of him was a teenager Genji laying on a pool of blood. Genji body was dipped in red thick liqiued and he had scares everywhere. Something in Hanzo broke when he saw the look his younger brother gave him. He dropped his katana and looked at his bloody hand. _

_  
“No….”_

**_You did this._ **

 

_“No,”_

**_It is your fault_ **

****

_“Please, no”_

**_You killed your brother_ **

****

**_Your little brother_ **

****

****

_“Stop”_

**_“You ruined his life!_ **

****

_“Please stop”_

_The voices in his head wouldn´t stop._

**_You didn’t stop when you brother begged you to not kill him_ **

****

**_Hanzo_ **

_“Stop it!”_

****

**_Murder_ **

****

**_Hanzo_ **

 

**_Brother killer_ **

****

**_Hanzo_ **

****

**_Hanzo_ **

****

_Hanzo_

**“** Hanzo!”

 

The first thing Hanzo did when he felt someone touch him, he pushed them and stood up from the soft bed he was lying on then take the first object he saw which was a lamp.

 

“Hanzo, relax!”

 

The voice was familiar. Hanzo tried to look at his surroundings while catching his breath. Three people was in the room. The first one he recognized was the cyborg that claimed he was his brother. Beside him stood a worrying Jamison and a woman with blond hair and white coat. _Probably the doctor._ He thought and putted down the lamp he was holding.

 

“Forgive me, I had a nightmare.”

 

Nightmares wasn´t something new for Hanzo. Ever since he was six, he had nightmares. Of course, at that time the nightmares wasn´t so brutal as it was now.

 

“Don´t worry, mate!”

 

The Australian gave him a big smile. “Just happy that ya safe!”

 

 

* * *

 

 

After woman named Angela Ziegler finished, she told Hanzo that he just need to rest at least three days until he his fully healed. “You can then go.” Her voice was cold and her eyes were colder. At first, Hanzo brushed it of but he noticed how her eyes soften when she talked to Genji.

 

“Thank you, Doctor Ziegler.” He told her, she just gave him a cold look before leaving the room. Hanzo turned his attention to Jamison. “What happened?” he asked, touching his left side of stomach with his left hand, which was still healing. “Did you catch the woman in the building?”

 

Genji and Jamison gave Hanzo an apologized look. “No…” Hanzo groaned and leaning back at the bed.

 

“Brother, after yo-“

 

“Stop it.”

 

“What?” The younger Shimada gave his older brother a confusing look.

 

“Stop calling me for your brother.” You couldn´t see the expression on the cyborg, but Jamison knew he got hurt.

 

It was an awkward silence for a moment. Even Jamison Fawkes, the craziest guy on Earth who laughed like he was dying, didn´t know what to say. “Um…” Both the Shimada´s brothers jumped a little when they heard Jamison break the silence. Genji left the room while Hanzo buried his face in his hands.

 

Jamison took the cue to leave. _He probably needs time to think._ He thought, closing the door.

 

* * *

 

Some time passed and the Brazilian man came in. He introduced himself and told Hanzo that he will check him. Hanzo eyed him before nodding in approval. 

 

“It seems everything is ok. Just like Doc told you earlier, you need to rest some days.” Lucio said with a small smile after finishing checking his right shoulder and the left side og his stomach. 

 

“Lucio… Uhh.. You…” Hanzo started didn´t know quite how to form the words, “Jamison care about you.” Lucio choked on his own salvia.

 

“W-What?”

 

“I apologize, it came out wrong. What I mean is, when you were capture by those agents. Jamison were overprotective over you."

 

“Um… yeah. Jamison tends to be protective over his team.”

 

“Far I have known him. He isn´t the type of person to protect someone unless he cares for them.”

 

 _Unless he cares for them…_ The Brazilian DJ thought. A smile crept on his face. _He cares for me_ … Hanzo smiled softly when he saw the look on his face.

 

“You like him…”

 

That sentence made Lucio checks heat up. “M-Maybe…” He stammered and played nervously with his fingers.

 

“Remember to use condoms.”

 

“D-Dude! W-What the f-fuck?!”

 

His cheeks got warmer when Hanzo laughed. Never in his life, did Lucio think that Hanzo fucking Shimada would tell him to use condoms. 

 

“I-I a… Yo-You can´t… D-Dude!” Lucio buried his face in his hands in embarrassment. The laughter started to fade away. And when he looked up from his hands, Hanzo had a smirk on his face which made Lucio annoyed. He was about to say something until the door opened.

 

“Lucio, are you done checking up on Shimada-san?”

 

It was Angela. “Uh, yes.” Lucio turned his attention back to other man. “We will talk late Shimada-san.” He gave him an ugly look in a playful way. Hanzo nodded before replacing his smirk with his “resting bitch-face” Jamison once called it.

 

“Remember to use lube too, Santos-san.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guess what happened guys? So, I was suppose to post on Sunday, but I lost the whole shit. So I had to write everything again, but I did some few changes here and there. Nothing biggie.
> 
> I have decided to post at least once a week, I really want to finish this story, but the thing *inhale* school. I have a week free next week so I will have some time to write and plan my story more. 
> 
> To those who didn´t really get, Idk if wrote it cleary, but Hanzo got shot at his right shoulder by the woman in the building. And Jesse shot him in his left side of stomach. 
> 
> Next chapter you guys will see more of Hanzo and Jesse ! I hoped you guys liked this chapter.
> 
> Thank you guys for taking your time to read this story <333
> 
> Edited but by me so still mistakes lol


	5. jumparcher

After Lucio left, Hanzo decided to meditate.

 

At first, he wanted to escape from this place. Even though Jamison and Roadhog was here, Hanzo didn´t trust the people in this place. He had seen the murderous look Doctor Ziegler gave him, he knew that the people here wanted to kill him. Hanzo has spotted the cameras in the room, he has also heard the door being locked when people left the room.

 

If he wanted, Hanzo could have left this place but his wounds still hasn´t healed completly.  _This is the best option._ A stern voice in his head told him.

 

 _We could anyway leave after you have regained your strength._  Another voice.  _Then we could finish what we started._  It was softer than the other one.

 

 _But for now, you should rest master._  Both of the voice said at the same time. Hanzo left arm started to glow; two small blue dragons appeared from the arm. The dragons slowly circle around the archer. Hanzo took a deep breath, closed his eyes and tried to relax.

 

He tried to forget all the pain, stress, just everything and focused on the warm feelings he got from the dragons.  _His dragons_.

 

* * *

 

 

Hanzo opened his eyes to see the cowboy sitting in front of his bed with a tablet in his hand. He had sensed him the moment he stepped in the room for ten minutes ago, but decided to wait until cowboy did something. Which he didn´t.

 

“Jesse McCree.”

 

The man named Jesse McCree raised eyebrows. “Shimada Hanzo.” They stared at each other for a minute until the door opened. A gorilla with white armour came inside holding a big box. He walked over to the cowboy.

 

“Uh, h-hello Shimada-san-” The gorilla started awkwardly. “-My name is Winston and I am the leader of Overwatch.”

 

Hanzo gave a small smile and bowed. “Arigato for the hospitality Winston-san.” He pushed his hair out of his way. 

 

Winston adjusted his glasses. “You´re welcome Shimada-san. Uh… Well, probably Doctor Ziegler told you this but you can leave the day after tomorrow, you should then be fully healed. This box-” He shook the box he was holding slightly. “-Inside of the box is your belongings from uhh... the incident.”

 

Winston walked to the bed but stopped when the dragons around Hanzo hissed.The archer chuckled. He said something in Japanese and the dragon spirits slowly return to his tattoo arm. He gave the gorilla a nod, Winston hesitated before giving the archer the box.

 

“Your clothes were bloody and ruined, so I have putted new clothes for you. I-If you have any questions, you can ask anybody here. Thank you for helping the agents in the mission. I hope you will get better soon Shimada-san.”

 

“Arigato Winston-san.” The archer bowed again with gratitude. “If you don´t mind, could you tell me what happened to the people of the town.”

 

The scientist and the cowboy gave each other a glance. “Why do ya want to know?” Jesse eyed him. Hanzo shrugged.

 

“Well-“ Winston began. “The citizens got abducted by Talon two days before the agents came there. We have tried to located them, but-“ he huffed. “-there is no sign of them.”

 

Hanzo frowned. “Talon?”

 

“Yes, Talon.” The cowboy confirmed.

 

“It wasn´t Talon who captured them.”

 

Jesse and Winston eyes widen and looked at each other.

 

“If it wasn´t Talon, who was it then?” Jesse eyes narrowed. “Was it the Shimada´s” Winston groaned and glared at the cowboy. “Agent McCree yo-“

 

“It was the Rajan.” Hanzo cut him off. “How many days has passed since I got here?”

 

“Two days, archer.” The cowboy started. “Angela is a really an angel, she is the best healer I tell ya. That woman have sa- Wait, what are ya doin´ Shimada?” Jesse stopped rambling. Hanzo had stood up from the bed while grunting. He opened the box to find his bow and arrows, and new cleaned clothes.

 

“Shimada-san, I don´t think it is wise-“

 

“No offense Winston-san, I don´t care what you think.” Hanzo murmed. He stripped of white sweater and pants they putted on him and grabbed a boxer and black jeans. “Whoa-” The cowboy´s cheek redden. “-this isn´t some strip show Shimada. What do ya think yer doin´?” Hanzo ignored the other man and put on a dark blue turtleneck, trying to ignore the pain from his shoulder. 

 

“Where is the exit?” Hanzo asked instead, throwing his quiver around his back and grabbed his bow. Jesse putted his tablet down, grabbed his pistol and pointed it at the other man. “Answer me.” He commanded.

 

Hanzo huffed and putted his hand at his hip. “I am going to kill someone, and I hope it isn´t a cowboy.”

 

Jesse glared. “Last time I checked, the cowboy is the one who is pointin´ the gun at the killer.”

 

“Don´t talk like you never have killed a person before, McCree.” Hanzo growled, gripped harder on his bow. Jesse smirked when he noticed it.

 

“At least I didn´t kill my own brother.”

 

“So, what? I murdered my brother. What are you going to do McCree?” Hanzo took a step forward. "Kill me?”

 

“U-Uh guys...” Winston nervously started, but both men ignored him. Jesse stood up from his chair and walked slowly to the archer.

 

“Maybe I should kill ya.” Jesse stopped right in front of Hanzo, moving the gun closer to the archer´s face.

 

“The fucking-” Hanzo putted the gun right between his eyes which made Jesse jerk. “-kill me.”

 

Jesse froze, the look in the archer eyes were familiar. _If looks could only kill_. But Jesse could see behind the murderous look he usually put. He could see all the tiredness, pain, guilt. Without knowing it.  Jesse slowly put down his gun and took a step closer. Hanzo stiffened but still held the gaze.

 

“Jesse,” A new voice made both the men snap their neck at the door. There stood the cyborg who claimed to be Genji Shimada.

 

“Genji, hey, uhh…” Jesse adjusted his hat nervously and looked back at the older Shimada who was looking at him in a strange way.

 

The look at Hanzo face changed, like he just realized something. “The kids…” Then he walked to the window, opening it and

 

.

 

.

 

.

fucking jumped.

 

Jesse gave Genji a weird look. “Ya Shimada´s are crazy motherfuckers.”

 

Genji, who was leaning at the door frame, chuckled. “Please Jesse, you once jumped out of a window too, just because it was a spider in your bed.”

 

“W-What! The spider was bigger that yer head!”

 

* * *

“Do ya think he would like this flowers Roadhog? I think it is some Japanese flower… I´m not sure but it´s blue which is Hanzo favourite colour and-“

 

“You didn´t put any explosive inside of it?”

 

“Yea-, wait what? Ya think I would do it? Don´t give me that look Roadie- Oh Winston! Hey boss!”

 

Jamison and Roadhog was walking together to visit Hanzo. Roadhog was holding blue roses which he don´t really know how Jamison got it from. 

 

Winston passed the Junkers, murmuring something about “regretting the recall”, “too old” and “need peanut butter”. 

 

* * *

 

 

Jesse was sitting outside of the base, drinking while watching the stars at the dark sky. After the Junkers found out that Hanzo left, Roadhog dragged a screaming Jamison out of the room before he did something risky.

 

The relationship between the Junkers and Jesse had worsen when Hanzo literally  jumped in their life.

 

At first, the Australians men thought Genji wanted to kill Hanzo, but they found out later he wanted him to forgive himself and join Overwatch. Genji had forgiven Hanzo, however the Junkers were still sceptic about it but didn´t let it affect their friendship so much.

 

But Jesse…. Nope the Junkers knew that the gunslinger hated Hanzo with his whole heart. Their friendship was dead like Ana Amari. It kind of annoyed the cowboy, Jesse liked the crazy Australian agents but oh well… Jesse took another gulp from the bottle before taking out his cigar and lighting it up.

 

“Hanzo Shimada…” He murmured and took a drag on the cigarette, letting the smoke fill his lungs. Jesse remember the look. How Hanzo narrowed, wrinkled his nose and gave him the best murderous look ever. Trying to hide the pain and guilt, but Jesse saw through it. The look was familiar, like he wanted to end everything. it was the look his mom had, the look his boss in Blackwatch had and the… the look in his own eyes….

 

Jesse breathed out, letting everything out.

 

“…. He had pretty eyes thought.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HAVE U GUYS SEEN THE HALLOWEEN SKINS OMFG JESSE HAIR, SATYA IS A FUCKING DRAGON AAAAAAHHHHHH ASHWJQBWUDWBFESH
> 
> \----
> 
> AnYwAy
> 
> You guys probably thought it was Talon who attacked the down in India, and the woman who shoot Hanzo was Widowmaker ;))))) 
> 
> Was suppose to post last week, but oh well.... ^-^; 
> 
> Next chapter will be angsty, some Shimada moments. I hope you guys liked this chapter, tell me what you think! I will go back and edit my faults I can find in the other chapters. Tell me if something is confusing!
> 
> Edited but by me so still mistakes lol


	6. I´ll be good, I´ll be good

“What do ya mean Genji? Sakura could totally kick her ass!”

 

 

“No! Temari would win!”

 

Inside in Winston office, sat Winston trying to work, while Genji and Jesse standing on his both side literally screaming at each other. _Ignore them…_ He told himself. _Don´t lose control, remember what Agent Zenyatta told you._ This wasn´t the first time Jesse and Genji decided to storm inside of his office just to argue. Why did they do it? _God knows…_

 

“Hell no!”

 

“Hell yes!”

 

Winston grunted and putted down the pen he was holding. “Agent McCree, Agent Genji, we have talked about this befo-“

 

“Temari would totally kick Sakura ass with he-“

 

“Not if Sakura punch her stupid fan, then punch her face “

 

“That doesn’t even make sense, _baka_ cowboy!”

 

“Ya don´t make sense, ya  _pinche idiota_!!”

Jesse and Genji immediately stopped arguing when Winston slammed his glasses at the table. “What doesn´t make sense-” The scientist started dangerously. The two agents gulped, taking a step away from Winston… then two.  “-is that you two are constantly fighting over something so foolish while I am trying to work!”  

 

 _Control yourself._ Winston thought, clearing his voice. “Now if you two are finished, let´s finish plan this mission.”

 

“Sorry b-boss, hehe…” Jesse laughed nervously. “So, what is the mission?”

 

“Athena, open file Rajan number four please.” Genji flinched while the scientist putted on new glasses, then writing something on the computer in front of him. “When Shimada-san was here, he said something about it was the Rajan who stood behind the mission in India, not Talon.”

 

“You know something about them Agent Genji?” Winston wondered.

 

The cyborg nodded. “The Rajan are a wealthy family in India. They are involved in many criminal activity, usually human traffic and drugs. The leader of Rajan was a friend of my father…”  Jesse raised his eyebrow. Hanzo is the only family member Genji talked about.

 

“When I did some research, I found nothing about them. -” Winston started. “-There was no trace of them, nothing.”

 

“Just like the Shimada´s” Genji mumbled bitterly.

 

“But! -” The scientist beamed. “In the files, you guys retrieved in the old Overwatch base in India, I found something about the Rajan. Athena.” On the computer screen, pictures and documents appeared. On some of the pictures, there were crying children dragged by men in black suits. They were bald and had on black sunglasses. Some of them was light or dark brown skinned. On other pictures were young boys exchanged money and a bag with white pills.

 

Most of the pictures were a picture of an old dark-skinned man with grey hair. “This is Arman Rajan, the leader of the Rajan.” Winston pointed at the elder man.

 

“He is the one we are going to catch.”

 

Jesse and Genji stood up straight and nodded. “Just tell us what to do, boss.”

 

* * *

 

 

_“The mission are easy agents. The Rajan will have a meeting in Kendrya Vidyala School which a school in India that was abandoned in the Omnic crisis. They will meet the Mudaliar. There will probably be some guards standing outside and inside, guarding the place. Agent McCree, Agent Soldier 76 and Agent Genji will sneak in the school, and take out the guards in the school silently.  Only when they have reached the room where the Rajan and Mudaliar is, Agent D.Va, Agent Roadhog and Agent Lucio will take out the agent outside. When all of you are finished, Agent Tracer will pick you guys up.  Winston out._

* * *

 

 

Before the Omnic Crisis, Kendrya Vidqala School was full of passion students, ready to learn something new. Today, were two powerful criminal leaders having a meeting in a classroom while around the school were bodies knocked on the ground by a cyborg ninja, a cowboy and a soldier.  

 

“We have finished taken down the guards, we are approaching the room were the mafia boss are inside now. D.Va, Hog and Lucio, you guys can start taking out the guards in two minutes. McCree out.” The cowboy gave the two other men a nod, and walked his way to the room were the Rajan and Mudaliar sat.

 

 _“Let´s get this party started!”_ Lucio cheered over the comm.

 

“Try to not get yourselves killed out there, kids.” Jack Morrison, known as Soldier 76, muttered.

 

 _“Got it, dad!”_ Hana said sarcastically. Genji and Jesse snickered while Jack sighed. “Kids these days…”

 

It took the trio 54 seconds to arrive to their destination. Jack took first a deep breath before kicking the room with Jesse and Genji behind him, all three armed.

 

The first thought that went through Jack when he entered the room was: “What the fuck?”.

 

 

 He was pretty sure the cyborg and cowboy had a similar thought. In the room stood Hanzo with his bow, aiming at Arman Rajan. Besides Rajan, was Ali Mudaliar, the boss of the Mudaliar, bleeding on the floor with an arrow right between his eyes. Two other men, probably their guards, was also lying on the floor with arrow through their bodies.

 

“ _Onii-san?”_ Genji tilt his head in confusing, slowly putting down his katana back in place. “What are you doing here?” Rajan looked over at them, mouthing ´help me´. Outside, you could hear Roadhog maniacal laugher, Lucio music and Hana shouting ´POW, POW!´. Hanzo closed his eyes and took a deep breath, letting air fills his lung and the breath out as he slowly putted his bow down.

 

“Rajan, you once were a friend of my father. Because of that, I will spare your life.”

 

The Indian man chuckled. “But?”

 

Hanzo gave the man a smirk. “I will destroy your empire. Everything you have built will burn to ashes.” He putted the arrow back in his arrow-holder, and walked over to the window.

 

“I have putted explosions around the school. You have two minutes to get out before it explodes.” Then… jumps out of the window.

 

“ _Onii-san!_ Wait!” Genji shouted, and jumped out of the window too.

 

Jack gave Jesse a weird look. “Aren´t we in like in third floor?” The cowboy shrugged, looked at Rajan which had the same look as him.

 

“Shimadas….”  

 

* * *

 

 

“Hahah! D.Va one, bad guys zero!” The MEKA pilot cheered, jumping out of her drone. She looked around her and the guards lying on the ground. On her left side was Roadhog sitting while Lucio was healing him.

 

She looked back at the school, was about to announce to the others that they finished, but then she saw a person jumping out of the window. “What the fuck…” Another person jumped out of the window, but this person was shining green. Hana turned to the two other men. “Guys…” Lucio looked up from Roadhog´s wound, and looked were Hana was pointing.

 

When she looked closer, she recognized who the two people was. “Uhh… I think it is Genji and Hanzo.” The DJ nodded. Shortly after, Jesse and Jack walked out of the school, with a short old man behind them. _Probably Rajan dude_. Hana thought.

 

While Jesse, Jack and Rajan came walking over them, the Shimada brothers still stood front of the school. “Lena is going to pick us up soon.” Jack told them. Lucio and Hana looked at each other before turning their attention back to Soldier 76.

 

“Uh…” The MEKA pilot began. “Is it a smart choice that we let the Genji talking to Hanzo alone over there?”

 

A growl was heard from the Junker. “Hanzo won´t hurt the cyborg.”

 

“He killed him once, what makes ya think he won´t do it again?” Jesse snarled.

 

All of sudden, there was a shining flash---

 

**_KAAABOM_ **

\---- followed by a shockwave pushing everything out of it way, then smoke blurring everyone´s senses.

 

When Hana could see clear enough, she looked around her to see if they were alright. Luckily, the explosions wasn´t big enough to harm them, neither the Shimada´s brother remaining standing. The MEKA pilot could hear the building crumbling together.

 

“Hijo de puta…” Jesse cursed in Spansih beside her, and taking out a cigar.

 

Suddenly, the comm started to buzz. “ _Cheers, Love! The cavalry’s here!”_ It was Lena. Hana heard some weird nose from the dark sky, she looked up and saw the ship. _Finally_. She thought. She really wanted to go back to the base and sleep until Halloween. Which remained her of…

 

“Oi, Lucio! It is Halloween next week!”

 

“Huh? Really? Man, I can´t wait!”

 

“Let´s have a party!”

 

Jesse snorted and made his way to the ship that landed. “You have twenty minutes to make up and make out.” He told Genji in the comm. Jesse wasn´t fond of the idea to leave Genji with Hanzo, but he knew that it is what Genji wanted.

Anyway, he could always put a bullet between the older Shimada eyes.

 

 

* * *

 

 

The archer and the cyborg stood in front of the burning school, watching the fire spreads around the building, consuming everything it could touch. The flames burned deep red and amber with a hint of yellow, illuminating the sky. For every second, the roar of the flames got louder. The heat from the fire was the only comfort.

 

 

 _“Are you..”_ Hanzo hesitated, talking in their native language. He knew it was bad timing but he couldn´t help himself, he needed to know. “ _Are you really G-Genji_?” He choked the words out.

_“Yes, brother.”_

Hanzo still remember how Genji´s green hair was painted in red, along with his rest of his body. How the katana cut through his skin and the look in his eyes. Fear. Rage. Confusing. Hurt. Genji´s eyes still haunted him till this day.

 

 _“Do you remember when father for the first time took us two to the beach in Bangladesh?”_ Genji broke the silence. _“I wanted ice cream, so father told you to by us ice cream while he was finishing his phone call. When we came to the ice cream shop, I didn´t know what to order, so you ordered mint chocolate for me and bubble-gum ice cream for yourself.”_

Hanzo gripped harder on his bow. _“What happened then?”_

 

  _“Then two masked men came inside the shop, holding guns and shouting probably ´get down´ or something.”_ He stopped for a moment, tilting his head like he was confused. _“I-I don´t clearly remember how, but the two men putted us in their car with bags over our head. We caused a lot of trouble for the kidnappers, shouting, kicking and biting them.” B_ oth Shimada´s chuckled at the memory.

 

 _“When the car finally stopped, they carried us somewhere. They took off our bags when we arrived inside dark room. I got of course scared, since I was never fond of the darkness when we were younger, but you held me. Hugging me closely while I tried to not cry.”_ His robotic voice got warmer at the last sentence. _“´Don´t cry little brother´ you told me. ´I will protect you. ´”_

 

 _“´Promise big brother? ´, you said”_ Hanzo broke in. Genji looked over at the other man with surprise.

 

 _“´I promise. We will defeat everyone who tries to oppose us. ´”_ The cyborg continued, trying to mimic the archer voice.  _“´Because we are the´-_ “

 

 _“-´Super Shimada broes. ´”_ They finish together, laughing. Hanzo´s laughter turned out to be a bitter one.

_I never meant to start a fire,_

 

_“Y-You are really him, huh.”_ He stuttered, trying to keep his voice from breaking. If someone asked, the heat radiated from the fire was the reason why Hanzo´s eyes started sweating.

 

 _“I am still here, brother.”_   The younger one putted a hand on the older Shimada for comfort. _“I have forgiven you, brother. Now you have to forgive yourself.”_

 

_I never meant to make you bleed,_

 

 

 _“How!”_ Hanzo jerked away from the other man.   _“How can you f-forgive someone who was supposed to protect you but instead k-killed you?!”_ His eyes welled with tears. Clutching at his body, trying to make it stop shaking.

 

_I've been cold, I've been merciless_

 

_“Hanzo, you were manipulated by the clan! All your life you were told by them-“_

 

 

 _“Don´t!”_ The archer pointed a trembling finger at Genji. It got harder to breath, like it was a clump inside of his throat. _“Don´t e-ven try to make excuses! I k-killed-“_

_“Because of the clan-“_

_“It doesn´t change the fact that I killed my own little brother!”_

_But the blood on my hands scares me to death_

 

The archer could no longer control his breath and the unpleasant memories started to resurface. _“I w-was supposed to protect – to protect y-ou_!” He slowly fell to the ground, buried his face in his hands with shame. _“J-just like I-I was su-sup-osed to protect t-hem…”_

_For all of the bruises that I've caused and the tears_

 

 _“Hanzo…”_ The younger Shimada kneeled beside his older brother, and slowly slide his arm around the other man, pressing him into a hug. He waited for Hanzo to push him away, but he didn´t, so he slowly stroked Hanzo´s back. Whispering comfort words, while Hanzo hid his face in the other man chest.

 

_For all of the things that I've done all these years_

 

 _“I´m sor-sorry, so- so sorry….”_ Hanzo desperately sucks in breaths between the sobs.

 

_I'll be good, I'll be good_

 

 

  _“Pl-Please – Pl-Please f-forgiv-e me…”_

 

_And I'll love the world, like I should_

 

_“Always.”_

_For all of the times I never could_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I´ll be good by Jaymes Young 
> 
> Onii-san = Big bro  
> Baka = Stupid  
> Hijo de puta = Son of a Bitch
> 
> BOII, I have writing this chapter like for four days now. I wasn't happy how it turned out to be, feels like I moved to fast... oh well
> 
> While I was writing this, I listened at "I´ll be good by Jaymes Young", and I was like "I have to put this song in this chapter", I promise I won´t put anymore songs in this fic, I just had to put it this time lol
> 
> Ok so Jack appeared in this story! yay! and who did Hanzo fail? What happened to the people in India? Talking about India, where is Satya? When will Talon appear? When will the McHanzo happen? What is going to happen in Halloween? ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯ 
> 
>  
> 
> So yeah umm hope you liked it :)
> 
> Edited but by me so still mistakes lol


	7. Run woman

A ship landed at Watchpoint: Gilbraltar.

 

Out of the ship came seven people. Winston frowned and looked at his tablet. “Athena, wasn´t just six people I assigned to the mission in India?”

 

“Yes. It seems like Hanzo Shimada tagged along.”

 

“Oh.” Of all people, Winston didn´t expect Hanzo Shimada to return with his agents. Especially since Genji was one of them. Soldier:76 talked to him earlier and told him they would drop Mr. Rajan at the police station.

 

As the agents got closer, he noticed that Hanzo and Genji was walking right beside each other! Winston rubbed eyes and adjusted his glass. “I think I ate too much peanut butter…”

 

“Boss.” Jesse tipped his hat at and gave Winston a tired smile, followed by ´hello´s´ of the rest of the teams.

 

“Agents.” Winston acknowledged. “Another successful mission I see.”

 

* * *

 

 

Hanzo shifted uncomfortable under McCree´s gaze. The cowboy was eyeing him with a cigarillo in his mouth, blowing the smoke on the archer´s direction.

 

After they landed, Winston told Hanzo wait inside the infirmary before they could ´talk´. Jesse took the job as the babysitter even if he didn´t need to. He didn´t trust the older Shimada enough to let him stay alone even if Athena was watching.

 

When Hanzo left the Overwatch base in Pakistan last time, Angela went nuts. “He is not fully healed yet!” She screamed. Even though the Angela disliked the man, she is a doctor. _And a doctor job is so save human and omnic, even if they don’t deserve it._ Her mother once told her.

 

“I know I am good looking McCree, but you don´t need to stare at me.” Hanzo flipped his hair as he smirked. The other man snorted. “Ya wish, honey.”

 

The door opened slowly, and a tall black man came inside with a big smile on his face. “Hallo Shimada-san! My name is Angelo Ziegler - Angela´s little brother – and I will be the one who will check on you.” Angelo put the medic box he was holding on the ground beside Hanzo, took a chair and sat it in front of him. “Angela is on a mission right now, but don´t worry you will be good taken care of.”

 

Hanzo raised his eyebrow. “Thank you, Doctor Ziegler.” He bowed.

 

“Just call me for Angelo, Shimada-san!”

 

“Then please call me for Hanzo.”

 

The younger Ziegler face lit up. “How have you been, Hanzo? Feel any pain?” Hanzo shrugged. “It still hurts, but I am fine. Just a little sore.”

 

Angelo scoffed. “That is what most agents say. You guys are always too eager to go back to the field, save the world that you forget to take care of yourselves.” The doctor told the older man to take of his hoodie as he opened the medic box. “In the old Overwatch, there were this guy who-“

 

McCree looked how Hanzo´s gaze soften as Angelo continued the story while he checked on Hanzo´s injures. He wasn´t surprised that the younger Ziegler could make the most terrifying person to soften up. _Yer really somethin´ Angelo_.

 

* * *

 

 

Winston sat inside his office, looking at Rajan´s file. Before Overwatch shut down, Blackwatch has tried to take down the empire for five years however they never succeeded. He heard the opened and turned around to see Jesse and Hanzo.

 

“Ah Shimada-san, how are you?”

 

The older gave a small smile “I am doing well thanks to Doctor Ziegler.”

 

“That is good to here!” Winston gestured the two men to sit down.

 

“If you don´t mind Shimada-san, could I ask you some questions.” Winston nervously asked, Hanzo´s face showed no emotion which made him more nervous.

 

“I don´t mind. What do you want to know, Winston-san?” The scientist sighed with relief.

 

“Well, Agent Genji explained to me that Arman Rajan was a friend of your father-” Winston started slowly, picking his word carefully. Hanzo gave the scientist a nod.”-and that they were once allied with Shimada´s.”

 

“ _Hai_ , after I left the Shimada clan, the clan started to crumble. Many groups knew that being allied with Shimada´s was no good for them, so they cut their ties with them.”

 

“On the sixteen October - eleven days ago -  you saved my agents from the Rajan´s and got shot in the process. May I ask you why you were there?” 

 

Hanzo could hear the cowboy shifting beside him. “The Rajan´s are known for their human traffics. Recently, their power has grown and more people living in poor areas vanish this days.” Hanzo pressed his lips into a firm line “As you know, Talon have done and is still is doing a lot of human experiments. To do it, they need humans...”

 

Hanzo paused for a moment. “As I told you before, the Rajan was behind the incident that day. They kidnapped the people of the town and sold them off to Talon.” He let out a heavy sigh before continuing speaking.  

 

“After I left the Shimada clan, I tried to lay low since there were assassins and bounty hunters after me. I usually hided in poor areas or in the forest for two or three days before moving to another place. For three years ago I came across that town in India.” His mouth twisted up a little. “The people there took care of me. I wanted to repay their kindness, so I promise them to protect them against any harm however…”

 

The small smile on his face fell. McCree narrowed his eyes as he took in the information.

 

“So, what ya gonna do now?” The cowboy asked

 

“Wipe them out of course.”

 

“Ya gonna do it alone?”

 

The archer nodded. Jesse took out a cigarillo and chewed on it, he knew that Winston didn´t like people smoking in his office so he didn´t light it up.  He looked at the scientist before turning his gaze back to the Shimada.

 

“Give me three days cowman, and the Rajan will burn to ashes.”

                                                                                           

* * *

 

“Hahah! I won again, loser!” Shouted Hana threw her control on her lap. A groan came beside her. “Maybe cuz you´re a professional gamer.” Lucio pouted.

 

Beside him sat both the Junkers. The DJ noticed the frown on Jamison face. “Hey, you okay, man?

 

“Hm? Yeah, ta.” Jamison responded softly.

 

“Jamison, Roadhog.” A deep voice came behind them. At the door stood Hanzo with Jesse behind him. The look on Jamison face immediately lighted up. “HAN!” He exclaimed as he jumped up from the sofa, and he was about to jump on the man before he noticed that Hanzo was fully clothed and armed. The small on his face fell slowly.

 

“Ya leaving already?”

 

“ _Hai_ , I have business to take care of.”

 

“Oh... but ya will visit again, right?” Hanzo shifted uncomfortable as everyone eyes as on him. He wanted to say no. Hanzo wasn´t stupid, he had seen the look people gave him in the corridors on his way here. They knew who he was and what he did. He had seen the murderous gaze, however he also didn´t want to no. Especially when Jamison was giving him puppy eyes look.

 

“…Maybe.”

 

“Oh! Ya can come to the Halloween party in four da-

 

 “Woah, hold yer horses Junkrat.” Jesse interrupted. “There is no way he will join the party. Anyway, this brother-killer will be too busy to take down the Rajan in the next thirty years.”

 

Hanzo snorted. “Thirty years? Three days are more than enough to take them down.”

 

“Then let´s make a bet, archer. If ya can take them out in three days, I owe ya one.”

 

The room got quiet for a second. No one said anything as they were waiting for Hanzo´s reaction. 

 

The archer turned his full attention on the man behind him. “A bet, huh?” What if you win?”

 

A sly smirk formed on Jesse´s face as he walked closer to the older man. “Then ya owe me one, Shimada-san.”

 

* * *

 

 

 

Two weeks later: 

 

Inside an abandoned buildning, a brown-skinned bleeding woman was running through the corridors. She heard the voices get closer and panicked more. Adrenaline filled her body as she tried to run faster.

 

“Hurry up guys, we need to catch her!”

 

 _Shit_. She thought. _I need to get out of here bef-_

_No._ In front of her was a wall. _A dead end._  “N-No..” She choked, the tears returned again as she slowly fell to the ground. This wasn´t the end, it couldn´t be. _Think, come on think_! She had to get out of here, some way or another.

 

“Ah, there you are.” A deep voice chuckled. The woman locked her gaze at the man. Behind him stood six other people, armed. _I will never get out of here._  

 

“Ey boss, let´s have a little fun with her before we take her back to the cell.” One of the guys behind the man suggested.

 

“Hmm, maybe.” The man smirked. “What do you say?” He bent down near to the woman and grabbed her face.

 

“You want to have a little fun, Miss Satya?”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If Overwatch won´t make Concept Mercy canon, I will make him fanon. And yes, his codename is "Grace" lol
> 
> Okay, so I haven´t posted in like a month now, I am so sorry. Things has been a little stressful since exams are coming up, but I am mostly finished with it, I have two exams and one test left was! It will be a while until next chapter is published, sorry 
> 
> I was thinking making Satya autistic since Jeff Kaplan confirmed. But idk. I´m afraid I will write her character wrong, like I know some people who are autistic but that doesn't´t mean that I know how an autistic person is. Source: https://overwatch.gamepedia.com/Symmetra (scroll down) 
> 
> Anyway, I hope you liked this chapter. Nothing much didn't´t happen, I´m sorry. I was going to write more but I wasn't sure if I could finish it before the end of this week. 
> 
> Let me know what you guys think! Constructive criticism are welcomed!
> 
> THANK U AGAIN FOR READING IT EVEN THOUGHT IT ISN´T AMAZING
> 
> \----Not edited----


End file.
